


A Truce

by Fluidalexander



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anorexia, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Eating Disorder, Hate Speech, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Harm, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluidalexander/pseuds/Fluidalexander
Summary: When Anti is forced to live in the same house with Dark for three months, will the two be forced to come to terms with surprising feelings?





	1. Chapter One

They walk off the plane, Robbie bouncing excitedly and holding onto Anti’s hand. Jack laughs, continuing his explanation and rules about the convention. “So, Anti, this means no killing, harming, scaring or anything else stupid while we’re here. If you get arrested, they’ll know you’re not a cosplayer." His rambling was drowned out by a certain glitch as he looked around, his eyes finding so many people to mess with. Then, they settled on the man with a black floof and his alter ego, with the guyliner. He snickered, walking forward and bringing Robbie along, who was snacking on a fox leg. 

“Well,” Mark began, “if it isn’t the infamous glitch.” He gave a smile and came forward for a hug. Anti laughed and accepted, using his free arm so he didn’t have to let go of his friend. “And is this a new friend?” He looked to Robbie, who perked up at the attention and gave a pleased groan. Mark chuckled and opened his arms for a hug, which Robbie gladly accepted. 

Dark clearing his throat got the glitch’s attention and irritation spiking. “You’ve softened, Anti.” He noted in that stupid monotone voice. Anti rolled his eyes and proceeded to ignore the demon when Robbie tugged lightly on his shirt.

“Robbie..thirsty….” The groaned request had Anti nodding, reaching around Robbie to his brand new purple backpack. He unzipped the pocket and pulled out a bottle of blood. Of course, the bottle wasn’t translucent, Anti had made sure. Robbie let out a happy grunt at the smell and took the water bottle from the man’s hand.

Dark laughed at the pair mockingly. Anti rolled his eyes, beginning to have black pixels appear around him. “Yes, grandpa?” He snapped, his voice warping ever so slightly.

Dark’s laughter continued as he spoke. “You’ve lost your touch with the new kid.” He sounded amused, losing the monotone touch to his voice. 

“And you haven’t done the same with bubblegum bitch back home?” Anti’s patience was really wearing thin with this asshole. He’d worked his ass off to control his anger issues around his family and he refused to lose that hard work right now. Especially not in front of the easily impressionable Robbie. Last thing he needed was to scare the poor guy.

A dull ringing picked up from Dark’s growing aura. “What did you call him,” he growled, taking a step forward. The red effect of his shell was growing as the blue shrunk down. Anti gave a pleased hum at his reaction.

The pleasure was cut off when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Anti was faced by Jameson. The monochrome man began to sign to Anti, asking him to use his breathing technique and not feed into the taunting. The gray hand went to his shoulder and gently massaged it for a second. With a displeased grunt, Anti looked away. He didn’t want to acknowledge the need to JJ’s request. He had to uphold the new image he’d created for his brothers, for Robbie. 

With a deep inhale and a slow exhale, Anti matched JJ’s exaggerated breathing. The pixels began to puzzle themselves back together. The glitching slowed to a stop as his temper regressed back into it’s ugly hole.

“P… Proud,” Robbie groaned, snuggling up to his friend. Anti gave an embarrassed smile as his cheeks lit up a sap green. He ruffled the zombie’s hair, sighing.

“Thanks, Robber.”

It was then that Anti became aware of the piercing stares from his family and the others. His cheeks warmed further as he let out a sharp growl, purposely glitching around to Jack. 

“I will still kill you one day and take over,” The low threat was slightly empty as Jack nodded a bit and gave a small smile.

Mark was mildly bewildered at the sight of Jack’s smile at the threat. He was proud, however, of Anti’s calming coping skills. He told himself to teach Dark a few, maybe see if he could be tamed. The only weakness he knew of Dark was Wilford and Chica. Chica was everyone’s weakness though.

Anti looked to the others around him, a tiny smile creeping up as he chuckled. “Now, I’m hungry as hell so let’s get going.”

 

\-----

 

Pulling up to the house in the van, Robbie was bouncing excitedly. “So.. Pretty!” He turned around in Anti’s lap and pointed at the dog in the window, making excited grunts and groans. Anti laughed and nodded along. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around Robbie’s mid-section. Jameson was signing rapidly Jack about all of the people he was excited to meet. Jack responded with nods and laughter as well. The two had been very eager to meet everyone and had begged and pleaded for weeks to join Anti and Jack. Anti had been required to attend the three month long vacation because he hadn’t been alone for so long since he’d learned his coping skills six months earlier and didn’t trust himself to be alone. Plus, he secretly adored the dog. 

Dark sat in front with his host. He seemed agitated to say the least as his shell crackled around him. He glared out the passenger window and his black aura was shaped like a flame around him. Mark was looking over at him with a worried expression, not wanting to bother him too much in case he lost his cool. It was then that Chica came bounding out of the house with Wilford. The pink-haired madman ran up to Dark’s door and opened it, yanking him out.

This pulled a laugh out of the monochrome demon. He embraced his companion, nuzzling into his neck. He always found Wilford to be such an ironically calming presence. The familiar smell of gunpowder and bubblegum drowned his senses and his tensed muscles gradually relaxed. Chica came barking up to the demon, tail waggin vivaciously.

Mark climbed out of the van, going around back to the release the four. They filed out, Robbie on Anti’s back and JJ holding onto Anti’s arm. Jack stared at the fatherly glitch with a fond smile. He had improved so much in such a short time and dealt with newcomers much better than veterans of the brothers. Of course, Anti and JJ shared a birthday. Robbie and Anti shared anxiety and JJ and Robbie had their outcasting in common. So, they were a close-knit group. They were practically inseparable these days. Jack found it endearing.

“Alright everyone, it’s actually a bit chilly for once, so let’s head inside.” Mark lead the way as everyone followed him inside. “Alright, so the attic has the portal to the mansion, the basement has a portal to the demon realm. The rest of my house is to be off limits unless you are Jack. Now, I’m kicking you all out except Jack and leaving Dark in charge.”

Dark chuckled at his host. It was amusing to see him want some alone time with his crush. All he had to do was be honest, and maybe he’d get somewhere. Instead, he hid his feelings and continued to just beat around the bush. 

Anti moved forward to Dark, leaving Robbie to play with Chica and JJ to admire the decor. He took a deep breath. This was going to take a lot of pride to be swallowed. “Listen, you old fart,” he grumbled. He stuck his hand out. “I want a truce. If we continue this war for three months in person, we’ll just make everyone else miserable in a bad way.” He looked Dark in the eye, daring him to turn the offer down. However, he was pleased when Dark’s icy hand clasped his. Giving a firm shake, they nodded to each other. 

“Alright, everyone,” Dark announced. They stood beside each other, Anti floating a foot off of the ground and looking out with a relaxed expression. Dark’s aura pulsed gently. “Let’s get to the mansion!”


	2. Chapter Two

Anti held onto Robbie’s hand as Jamie pulled along their suitcases with Dark. As they went through the portal, Robbie let out a startled groan and lost his footing on the way out. Anti was quick to wrap a hand around his arm. This didn’t end well of course as Robbie’s loose stitching was yanked on. But, the job of catching Robbie was done, so Anti righted him and tried to calm him with pets and soft words of encouragement. Jamie spent the time to get all of the luggage inside and in the correct rooms with the help of Wilford’s teleporting. 

“Well, who would like a tour and who would like to explore?” Dark had a small smile as he stood with an excited Wilford. The madman bounced on his heels and twirled a revolver around on his fingers. Anti had of course already been to the mansion before on previous visits to LA.

Anti turned to Robbie and Jameson, raising an eyebrow. “Well, it’s up to you guys. I think you should go with Wil-” A loud smashing noise had Anti cutting off his sentence and going on the defense. His gleaming knife glitched into his hand as he stood in front of his brothers. Looking around skeptically, Anti glitched ever so slightly. Nothing seemed safe in his eyes at that moment.

Dark slowly came forward, hands up. It was like approaching a wild animal. “Wilford,” he said quietly. “Go check on Doc and Host. See that they’re okay and bring Google here.” With his command, Wilford warped away and the four were on their own.

“Bing isn’t here, Anti. The only ones are Doc, Host, Google and us. Bing is off on a business trip.” The gentle coaxing was slowly taking effect as Anti was willing to slightly lower his knife. The moment Dark reached out to put his hand on Anti’s arm, Anti snapped and slashed at the other demon. The knife caught Dark’s cheek and Anti lunged forward. 

“YoU tHiNk YoU hAvE tHe RiGhT tO hUrT tHeM?” Anti’s wild laugh filled the foyer as he sat on top of Dark’s chest, knife to his throat. He glitched wildly and pixels scattered themselves about. His fingers were slowly becoming claws as his eyes glowed. There was a click of a gun and Anti froze.

Wilford held his aim steady at the parasite on his only friend. “Get. Off.” Wilford’s normally cheery and mad approach was gone. All business settled in. Anti didn’t look away from Dark as he pressed the knife slightly harder against the skin on Dark’s throat. Anti ticked, his head twitching as he shook ever so slightly. 

“Anti…” Robbie groaned, voice shaking. It was raspier than usual. It caught Anti’s attention as his glitching diminished just a little. “No.. Hurt…”

“I would move, kiddo. I don’t want you gettin’ hurt.” Wilford’s warning had Anti looking up in his direction, to see Robbie standing in between him and the gun. Then, his world was thrown around as he was tackled off of Dark and pinned down beneath Jamie. 

Wilford quickly put down his gun and hurried to Dark, kneeling beside him and running a finger over the black ichor dripping from the cut on his cheek. It was obvious that he was very irritated, but he hid it as best he could as he waved Doc over to tend to the cut. 

Anti squirmed under Jamie, growling and trying to snap at his hands with razor sharp teeth. Low whines emitted from Anti when Jamie pressed harder into his wrists. Robbie hurried over to Anti and sat by his head, trying to remember what Anti had always done when Robbie was panicking and lashing out. 

“It.. okay Anti” He groaned quietly, running his fingers through Anti’s hair. The door opened to Jack and Mark smiling, holding a platter of cookies and such sent from Chef. Jack’s smile quickly vanished as he saw the scene before him. He ran in, going straight to his egos. Mark hurried to Dark and Doc. 

Mark knelt beside his egos, putting his hand on Dark’s shoulder. “What happened?” He asked quietly. Dark sighed. Launching into the story of the crash from Doc’s office - a rogue vial shattering on the floor - and how it triggered Anti’s panic and he lashed out in fear that Dark was planning to hurt his brothers. Mark nodded along, making sympathetic noises.

“I’m quite alright, guys. Just a cut,” Dark insisted as he gently pushed Doc’s worrying hands away from the fresh bandage. He stood, straightening his suit and releasing his aura to Anti’s perception. “This truce will be hard to keep in tact.” He muttered, displeased. 

Jack, meanwhile, had Anti’s head in his lap as he sung quietly to the glitch. He was doing his best to calm the poor guy down. It started with Jamie releasing Anti and taking the knife from his hand carefully. Robbie held onto Anti’s hand as he tried to soothe his brother. Soft groans and attempted humming came from the zombie as he tried his best. Eventually, Anti became tuckered out as he started to yawn and stop resisting the calming effects of the others. Jack sighed quietly as he held the sleeping glitch in his arms. 

“Mark, I got Anti to calm down.” Jack said quietly as he revealed the sleeping glitch. Dark’s eyes widened as his once-still heart gave a sharp throb. A dark gray dusted his cheeks as he saw the sleeping beauty. He looked younger, somehow, and peaceful for once. Soft snores came from the glitch as his chest rose and fell. Dark’s aura warped into a semblance of a heart as he admired his enemy. This didn’t go unnoticed by Mark as he chuckled, going forward to take the man from Jack.

“Which room is he in?” Mark’s cheeky smile had Dark’s blush worsening.

“Left of mine.” He grunted out, clearing his throat and looking away. He ran a hand through his wild hair and attempted to tame it a bit. Doc gave a puzzled look, reaching forward to check Dark’s temperature. Dark moved away, frowning and raising an eyebrow. “You are dismissed Doc.”


	3. Chapter Three

Mark held the glitch close to his chest, talking softly with Jack as they walked through the woods towards the house. They both knew from experience using a portal would make them very nauseous. “So, what do you think really set him off this time?” 

Jack shrugged with a small sigh. He reached over and brushed Anti’s bangs out of his eyes. “He’s been a little wound up since Dark taunted him. I think he’s just feeling a little on edge is all. He doesn’t do well with being touched by people he hasn’t explicitly given permission to. Dark touching him was likely the trigger for him to become truly violent.” There was discomfort in his voice as he explained. He didn’t like seeing Anti’s progress being torn down after they worked so hard.

Mark nodded, seeing the house come into view. “Well, I know that I have a list somewhere to cope with stress. I got it for Ethan when he got anxious about the tour. Made extra copies in case he lost it.” He shifted his hips to allow Jack to grab his keys from his belt loop. As they approached the back door, Jack unlocked it and opened it for Mark. “How long do you think he’ll sleep?”

Jack smiled a little. “He doesn’t sleep much, so it’s hard telling.” He watched Anti snuggle further into Mark’s chest, burrowing into the man’s neck and hiding his face. Mark smiled as well, going to the couch and carefully laying Anti down. The demon immediately turned and burrowed into the back of the couch, hiding from the light. 

\-----

Jameson sat in Robbie’s appointed room with needle in hand. He was undoing the loose stitching of the arm that was pulled on. Robbie sat quietly, fiddling with his shirt with his free hand. Soft sniffles came from the distressed zombie. JJ had tried his best to console him but seeing Anti being violent had really shocked him. He hadn’t seen it before while JJ had.

A knock on the open door caught the egos attentions. They both looked up to find Doctor Iplier in the doorway with a med kit in hand. Accompanying the medical kit was a sucker of sweetened blood. “May I come in?” His voice was quiet as he tried not to seem threatening to either of them.

JJ nodded and went back to his work. Having Robbie’s arm in hand, he began carefully threading the needle. Doc looked at the work JJ had clearly done many times and gave a smile. Then, he looked to Robbie and came forward a little slower than normal. He held out the sucker for him to take.

“For… Robbie..?” Robbie groaned curiously, tugging his shirt a little. He looked to JJ for permission to which he got a nod. The zombie was quick to reach out and take the sweet, grunting a thanks. Doc chuckled and ruffled Robbie’s hair before turning his attention to JJ. 

“I brought a medical supply kit for you to use if you need it. A sterile needle is essential for every being.” JJ signed his thanks before noticing the Doctor’s confusion. “Oh, apologies, I do not know sign language… Shall I go get a notepad and pen?” Robbie shook his head.

“Jamie.. Says thank.. You” Robbie translated with a small smile. Doc nodded his understanding. Then, he noticed the way Robbie would not meet his eyes, recalling the tugging on his shirt and the way he had been shaking ever so slightly.

“Excuse me for asking, Robbie, but do you have anxiety?” Doc asked gently. Robbie looked up for the first time at the doctor and slowly nodded. He then looked away at the wall. “Well, I know some good coping skills, if you’d like me to teach you?” Robbie looked back at the doctor suspiciously. This stranger couldn’t possibly be wanting to actually help Robbie?

But, taking a look at Jameson’s big smile at the friendly doctor, Robbie sighed and nodded a little. 

“We’ll start small of course. Do you have any good breathing exercises?” At the shake of the boy’s head, Doc continued. “Well, I know a thing called ‘Four Square Breathing.’ It’s when you breathe in for four seconds, hold for four, breathe out for four seconds, and wait for four. Why don’t you try?” Doc started to show Robbie by breathing in deeply for four seconds. Robbie followed suit, following the lead of the doctor. JJ began stitching Robbie’s arm back to his shoulder, trying to be gentle as always.

Robbie’s racing mind began to slow with each breath he took. The tugging of his shirt wasn’t as rough as he eased the pressure of his teeth on the sucker stick. He got the hang of it quickly and began to do it without Doc’s guidance. Doc took the chance to teach him a new technique.

“This is a fun game I like to play when I get stressed or irritated. I call it ‘The Five Senses Game.’ You start by naming five things you see. So, what can you see?”

Robbie pulled out his suckers and looked around the bedroom. “Jamie… Doc..Knife.. Bed.. leg...” The knife beside him on the bed reminded him of Anti’s freak out, but it didn’t raise his anxiety so badly as he practiced the new breathing.

“Very good! Now, What are four things you can hear?” 

“Breathing… Doc.. Thread pull… guns.” Wilford stood at the gun, clicking his gun absently as he watched Doc work with Robbie. He had come to apologize for the issues earlier, but decided not to bother them while they were busy.

“You’re doing great, Robbie! Now, three things you can touch. Feel free to touch me if you want to,” Doc said with a big smile. 

Robbie seemed apprehensive, deciding to start with himself. “Robbie feels.. Robbie…” He reached over to JJ and pet his hair gently. “Jamie…” He clutched the stick tighter. “Candy.” 

“Awesome, now two things you can smell.”

Robbie leaned over and sniffed at JJ. He smiled. “Dove!” He brought the candy to his nose and sniffed at it. “AB!” 

“And lastly, one thing you taste,” Doc said with a prideful smile.

“Blood!” Robbie proclaimed with pride. He shoved the candied fluid back into his mouth, kicking his feet lightly. He was quite pleased with himself at his ability to use his senses. He felt a pat on his newly sewn arm. Looking down at it, he wiggled it and made happy groans. He flopped over at JJ and hugged him tightly. 

Once he was released, Jamie leaned back and signed to Robbie. “You did very well. I’m proud of you, kid.” Robbie practically glowed at the praise from his brother. He made incoherent grunts of pride.

“Jameson is right, Robbie.” Wilford entered the room and knelt in front of the zombie. “Ya did amazing. You were very brave, willing to take a bullet for you brothers. Just be more careful, alright?” He reached up and ruffled Robbie’s hair. 

“I didn’t know you knew sign language, Warf,” Doc commented. Wilford shrugged. 

“Everyone’s got secrets!” He twirled his gun and chuckled. “Let’s get some food, I think Chef left some frozen food in the freezer for us today.”


	4. Chapter Four

Waking with a start, Anti whipped his head around. Tears dripped down his cheeks as his neck was bleeding profusely. He had an iron grip on the blanket draped over him and he searched around himself for any sign of life. His mind was swirling with the nightmares of watching his brothers die at the hands of a certain madman. His breathing was becoming erratic as he began to sob and bury his face in the blanket. 

 

Footsteps barely got through the sirens going off in Anti's ears as he battled the hallucination and tried to will it away. As the steps faded, he heard claws come scrambling in his direction. A wet tongue lapped at his arm as whimpers broke through the sirens.

 

Anti slowly pulled his face out of the plush and found Chica. At this, he calmed a little and hugged the dog, not worrying about getting blood on her fur. “ **Ch-ChIcA… ThEy’Re DeAd…** ” He sobbed into her. 

 

A set of feet came running in and Anti looked up to find Jack knelt at his side. A hand came up to rub the glitch's back as the sobs grew. "Take a deep breath, Anti. What's the matter?" Jack's voice was a soft soother for his sorrows and anxiety, but as those subsided, anger flickered in his heart. 

 

 

" **I'll kill that fucker! He shot Robbie! I'll make sure he bleeds and suffers, begs me for death's release!** " Anti began to glitch and spasm, his knife snapping into his left hand. Chica skittered away with barks of alarm. She hurried to Mark's side as she fidgeted restlessly.

“Anti!” Jack yelled, trying to get his attention. Last thing they needed was this flame turning into a wildfire that killed innocents again. “Anti, Robbie is safe!” He reached up and ran his fingers through Anti’s hair.

 

Anti snapped his head around to Jack. He softened at the sight. “ **Wh… YoU’rE.. wHeRe Am I**?” The warp in his voice was slowly lessening. Noting the soothing pets, he slowly relaxed. The tears still streamed, but his flame died down.

 

“Where is he..?” Anti’s voice was hoarse, the warping took a lot of energy from his throat. “Where am I?” He looked around, finding the place unfamiliar.

 

“You’re at Mark’s place. Robbie is back at the mansion. Robbie is okay, I promise. We can call JJ and see him, if you’d like?” Jack was quick to pull out his phone. 

 

Anti shrank into himself a little as he noticed Mark. The flame was sparking again. “ **ThE fUcK aRe YoU lOoKiNg At?** ” He glitched harder, knife flicking to his own throat occasionally. He let out a manic laugh as he cut into the wound, causing blood to spurt over the couch. He watched Mark pale ever so slightly and there was a smirk of satisfaction that crossed Anti's features.

 

“Anti! That’s enough!” Jack smacked him on the back of the head and showed the phone, which had a very disapproving Jameson on the screen. Anti simply huffed and crossed his arms over the blood soaked shirt. Jameson began signing rapidly.

 

“I will tell Schneep if you do not bandage the gosh darn wound, Anti. You know how he gets.” He then took note of the blood coming from his eyes and knew they tears by the puffiness of his solid black eyeballs. “Golly, why have you been crying?” His disapproving look was replaced by a worried complexion. 

 

Anti’s cheeks lit up light green as he wiped at his eyes. He tried to hide his face as he did so, not wanting to be worried over anymore. “Just show me Robbie.. Please, Jamie?” He asked quietly. When he looked back at the screen, his shoulders relaxed immediately as he saw Robbie sucking on a sucker and talking with Doc and Wilford. He was safe and undead as always. Robbie glanced up at Jamie and let out an excited gurgle, waving at the phone excitedly. Anti quickly waved back. 

 

“Anti.. coming back.. Soon?” Robbie had such a shiny hope in his eyes that it was infectious and Anti laughed softly. He nodded.

 

“Of course, buddy,” he said, cringing at his ruined voice. He reverted to signing. “I’ll be there as soon as they let me go to you.” Jack turned the phone around and asked to speak with Doc. As they were talking, Anti looked back to see Mark hanging over the edge of the couch, eyeing him curiously.

 

“You’re still scary as shit, man. Dark was wrong about you losing your touch,” he complimented. He still seemed on edge, but wasn’t nervous enough to stay that far away from the demon. “Hey, when’s the last time you ate?” Anti stiffened a bit at the mention of food, but tried to play it off.

 

“Oh, I ate on the plane! I’m okay!” His signing was rushed and sloppy, but he got his point across. Mark eyed him suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Are you sure? You were very light when I carried you. Especially compared to food truck over there,” he pointed at Jack with a loving smile. “Come on, you couldn’t have weighed over 100 pounds..” Anti glitched slightly, flashing an image of him holding his hair and his stomach, arms covered in carvings. It was too quick for Jack to pick up when he looked over, but Mark certainly noticed. He was used to catching things when Dark manipulated him. 

 

Jack simply gave a sympathetic smile and squeezed Anti’s hand.


	5. Chapter Five

“Hey, Anti, let’s get you some bandages from the bathroom for that neck split while Jack talks to Doc.” Mark offered his hand to the ego, which Anti accepted hesitantly. The look in Mark’s eye was rubbing him the wrong way as he began glitching more violently. He was covered in vomit and his stomach had claw marks across it. His eyes were midnight black and leaked blood as he shook. Suddenly, the image vanished and left behind a confused Anti. He didn’t understand the horrified look on Mark’s face as he hurried Anti into the bathroom down the hallway.

 

Without any effort, he lifted Anti onto the counter and crossed his arms. “I’ve seen the images. You’re losing more and more control of what you show when you panic, Anti.” Mark turned to close and lock the door behind them. Looking back to Anti, he saw his true form slowly emerging. The facade he’d held up since they boarded the plane was becoming exhausting.

 

Mark saw a broken glitch. A glitch with bloody and scabbed claw marks over his sickeningly hollow stomach. He could see each and every rib and he was horribly pale. Anti shivered as he held himself, fingers turned to black claws that were stained with blood. His eyes dripped blood as he cried quietly. His neck was so obviously infected. Vomit was all over the ego’s face.

 

Mark nearly vomited himself as he looked over the vulnerable man. He went forward, digging underneath the counter and pulling out antiseptic, bandages, and cleaning wipes with gauze. He didn’t say a word as he began wiping away the dried vomit. Anti tried to push him away, only to get gently shushed as he continued. Anti eventually gave up his protest, just sitting and trembling in the cold. The temperature of the bathroom was gradually dropping with his stress increasing.

 

Moving on after the blood and sick was cleaned up, Mark began disinfecting Anti’s neck and stomach. He was a careful as he could be and knew that Anti would be cold and affected regardless of how careful he was. As he wrapped the gauze and bandages around the injuries, he began to sing softly.

 

“Pretty girl with the butterscotch hair, your eyes and the sunshine smile you wear; I can see how you make his soul glow,” Mark sang. Soon enough, as the song drew to a close, he finished the bandages.

 

“Now,” he said in a soft tone, bringing Anti to his chest and petting his hair. “We’re going to get you a change of comfy clothes, some nice hot food, and we’ll get you to Doc so you can be examined.” It seemed Anti didn’t have the power to fight back or argue, because he simply laid against Mark’s chest, enjoying the warmth. His magic energy and physical energy being used up earlier was keeping him from being able to move at a normal pace.

 

The two slowly made their way out the bathroom. Anti was very weak and was trying to not make noise as he didn’t want to draw Jack’s attention from the living room. He leaned on Mark as they walked upstairs, able to avoid Jack.

 

Mark would tell Jack after he knew Anti wouldn’t lash out and murder him in his sleep.

 

Mark got Anti sat on his bed as he went to his closet and opened it. He found a pair of sweatpants and an old sweatshirt. The black sweatpants should hold most of the heat, as the pink hoodie should just be soft comfort. Turning to Anti, he saw how tired he truly was and decided it might be best to help him be dressed and ready to face Jack.

 

Once Anti was dressed, he had gathered the energy to move on his own and get downstairs without too much trouble. Mark stayed close, just in case, which Anti appreciated. Once they got to the living room, Mark had Anti sit on the couch beside Jack.

 

“Oh, hey! I talked to Doc and he said he taught Robbie some cool coping skills that you might wanna try!” Jack rambled about their conversation as Anti simply curled up under the blanket and laid his head on Jack’s shoulder. Jack wrapped an arm around Anti, holding him close as he rambled. “So, I think those would be good for you. And Robbie seems pretty excited to have you back. Wow,” Jack placed a hand against Anti’s bare cheek. “You’re pretty cold, dude. Are you feeling alright?” Anti didn’t say anything, just hiding his face in Jack’s neck. He savored the warmth emanating from the Irishman.

 

“Here,” Mark came in, handing Anti a bowl of warmed up chicken soup. He was glad to have it not a be a solid food, as that would have a harder time if it came up later. At first, Anti eyed the food unhappily. It wouldn’t be nice to have to swallow this down and keep it down…

 

Jack noticed his unhappy look towards the food and he gave a soft sigh. He had suspicions that Anti was having minor issues with his food. “You got this man, it’s just like a drink. Don’t even think of it that hard.” He said in what he hoped was a helpful manner. Anti just glitched a little, his flashed image a hand on his stomach and him gagging. Another of him curled up sobbing. But, he managed to bring the spoon to his lips and take it in. After a moment of just holding it, he swallowed. It felt wrong, but pleasant at the same time. His stomach’s ache lessened.

 

After about twenty minutes of soft encouragement, Anti got all of the food down and was curled up on the couch. With the help of sleep and a meal, he felt more awake and had more energy. He got to his feet, stretching very carefully. Then, he pulled out his phone and began texting with Schneep, telling him of the relapse in anger and catching him up on the events of the mansion. He was reminded of his breathing techniques and his ability to identify his true feelings. He worked out the anger was really a mask for the hurt of being taunted and the fear that his family would be hurt. Both were not invalid emotions, but he recognized his retaliation as inappropriate.

 

Soon enough, Mark and Anti were on their way to the mansion. Jack has chosen to stay back and unpack, not wanting to have to face Wilford, who made him slightly uncomfortable. It was fair since the madman always had this manic look in his eye was always twirling a gun haphazardly. The walk through the woods consisted of Anti recounting why he had begun self harming in the first place.

 

Anti had felt abandoned and forgotten. He was hated by many in the fandom, and many called him a hateful waste to the channel. They made fun of him and taunted him and called him names. He hated it. He was depicted as this hateful, uncaring and cold person. In reality, he just didn’t know how to cope with his emotions and tended to lash out. He was just afraid of being left behind. Anger got him attention and attention meant he was real and existed to others. But, one day it became too much. So, he grabbed the beloved knife. The blood was soothing, but he felt terribly ashamed of the aftermath. In turn, he wore hoodies, jackets, and sleeves for a year. Even in the heat of the conventions and stuff, he wore sleeves. Schneep one day noted it and made a comment. When Anti had tried to brush it off as being chilly, Schneep got suspicious. It was when Anti fell ill and had a horrible fever that the doctor made him remove the layering. He was quick to find Jack and soon they went into teaching how to cope and learn to love himself.

 

But, when JJ and Robbie came along, he realized how soft he’d gotten. He couldn’t protect Jameson from the ones who tormented for being mute. He couldn’t protect Robbie from those who tried to hurt him out of fear. So, he began punishing himself again. He used food as an outlet for control. He knew self harm would be too obvious. When things got really bad, his self-harm relapsed and he began tearing at his stomach. He’d gone about three months without eating. It hurt, sure, but he couldn’t die as easily as a human. So, he just lived in suffering and silence.

 

Mark was saddened by Anti’s tale. He promised that Doc could help him and that they would start him on a slow path to recovery. There would be bumps, he reminded, and he may not like the journey, but it would be worth it to have the strength to defend his family and scare others properly.


	6. Chapter Six

As the cold of winter grew heavier in the thick of the woods, Anti shivered violently and longed for the energy to just teleport the two to the mansion. All he wanted was the warmth of the inside and to see his brothers and sleep. Of course, he couldn’t see them in this state, or they’d know something was up but until then he’d have to recharge in his room under the guise of jetlag finally catching up to him. It was a clever plan as they always left him alone to sleep since he rarely did so.

 

Finally, the tall building came into sight as the woods thinned out. The monochrome building was quite beautiful as Anti now saw it. It was three stories at least not counting an attic and had a pond and a mini golf course. The pond was frozen over with twinkling ice crystals forming at the edges. He always admired the ice and it’s forms in nature. It was calming. It took away some of the worry of his brothers and his current state. Then, Mark was knocking on the door and Dark was facing them.

 

Anti took from Dark’s surprised eyes that he didn’t look all that great to start with. It was probably that paired with the fact he was in Mark’s clothes and his neck was a sickening green color due to the infection. He was thankful as Dark ushered them inside and the warmth enveloped him like a nice heated blanket.

 

“What the Hell, Anti? You look like literal death,” Dark fussed, pressing a chilling hand to the forehead of the demon. Anti quickly backed away and stepped closer to Mark, burrowing into the human furnace’s side. He felt the response of an arm being wrapped around him.

 

Mark sighed, reverberating in Anti’s cheek. “Anti, I kinda need to tell Dark what’s going on for us to get you help. I’m sure he won’t tell anyone. If he does, there will be Hell to pay.” The last part seemed directed at the monochrome man fidgeting in front of them. Anti had never seen Dark show so much emotion. He certainly never expected it to be over his own enemy.

 

Dark quickly nodded. “No existing soul will hear a breath.” His promise seemed full and honest to Anti, as it held worry that he’d never heard before. So, Anti nodded slightly and tried to tune out the replay of his embarrassing misery. He opted to just think of his family back home, wondering how they were holding up on their own. He knew that they had to be doing well since Anti wasn’t there to torment them and ruin their days. Three months of peace for them. Three months without the worthless demon.

 

“Anti,” Dark’s voice cut off the train of thought that was quickly riding its way to hatred. “I can tell you’re upset right now. I want to apologize for touching you without your permission. It was wrong of me and I promise I won’t do it again.” The voice was soft, gentle on his ears. He looked up to the demon and nodded a little.

 

“You didn’t know. It’s not your fault that you were trying to help me. I’m sorry for lashing out and hurting you. It wasn’t cool and I’ll try to keep my head next time.” His hands hung in the air for a moment as he contemplated his next signed sentence. Looking away from Dark at the wooded floor beneath him, he continued. “Besides, your touch isn’t horrible.” He dropped his hands with haste and started picking at the scabs on his neck. His heart raced with the halfway compliment being admitted.

 

Anti’s hand was captured by Mark’s, stopping the minor assault on his wound. “We might have to get the gloves for you,” he murmured to himself. Anti shook his head at that statement and lowered his hands to mess at the sleeves. Last thing he wanted was the gloves that covered his claws and prevented his comforting habit.

 

“I think it’s best we go see Doc right away and get you treated. I know we can’t die, but you must be in a lot of pain.” Anti shrugged at Dark’s statement, not willing to admit that he was screaming on the inside with the burn in his neck. Dark took a step closer to Anti, offering a hand. “May I?” He looked at the extended hand and contemplated a moment before looking up to Mark. Mark would know what to do.

 

Mark’s response was a simple encouraging nod to take the offer. Anti looked back at Dark for a moment before he begrudgingly drew away from Mark and went to Dark’s side. He leaned on the man for support almost instantly.

 

To his pleasant surprise, Dark seemed to be warming up rather quickly. The normally chilly demon seemed to be doing this for Anti’s benefit as he smiled when Anti practically glued himself onto his side. It was nice to be next to another furnace.

 

With that, they said good-bye to Mark and Dark pulled out his phone to text Doc that they were on their way upstairs to get Anti checked out. Anti got exhausted halfway up the stairs and had to take a break to regain some energy.

 

Dark seemed to be considering something as he watched Anti with distant eyes. Anti decided to inquire out of dying curiosity as to why he was being stared at.

 

“Well… Maybe it would be easier to conserve energy if I simply carried you upstairs.” Dark looked away from Anti as he suggested this, nonchalantly picking at his nails. Anti’s entire face flushed as he sputtered for a second. However, he was so tired and sore from the starvation that he only hesitated a moment before nodding. His decision was also swayed from the nausea rearing its ugly head at Anti’s system. Dark stepped forward and very gently picked Anti up like he was a bride. The glitch wrapped his arms around Dark’s neck to prevent any falling as he burrowed in the warmth and darkness of his neck.

 

They made it upstairs in a flash as Dark teleported them in front of the infirmary doors. He managed to angle himself in a way that he could knock on the door without dropping Anti. In mere seconds, the door was opened and they were ushered inside before anyone could see Anti’s state.

 

Anti felt himself being taken away from the warmth as a cold plastic bed appeared beneath him. Losing all sense of pride, Anti began to panic and reach for the source of warmth, closing his eyes against the white lights of the room. Low whimpers could be heard from him as his head began throbbing and his headache worsened.

 

“Doc, I think the lights are hurting his head… Do you have a lamp instead?” Anti could hear Dark’s concern as he felt a thin hospital blanket being draped over his trembling form. The coddling was really starting to weaken Anti’s dignity as he stopped reaching and just hid beneath the fabric. He quickly pulled up his hood as well to swallow him in darkness.

 

After a moment of shuffling and a few clicks, Anti felt a hand on his leg. It rubbed in slow circles as it warmed him. Then, Dark’s soft voice sounded at his feet. “Anti, it’s only yellow light lamps right now. It’s okay to come out.” At this, Anti poked his head from beneath the blanket and looked around skeptically. Sure enough, Several lamps were lit in the room, one right next to Anti. He relaxed a bit and tried to sit up. His stomach put up a good fight with its soreness, but Anti was stubborn as always and sat up despite better judgement. He just hoped Dark would pick his battles.

 

Doc rolled over on a swivel chair and looked at Anti. Just from his expression being blank Anti's nerves begin to flare. He began to glitch slightly. The bed dipped beside him as Dark sat down and took his hand.

 

Doc listened to Dark’s recounting of what he’d been told. At times, he’d frown sympathetically or cringe slightly at vivid description. Anti simply got lost in his mind. He imagined how the others would react if he’d been honest with them about his suffering

 

Robbie would have been so sad to hear it and would be glued to his side for days.

 

Jameson would be disapproving but it would be masking the pain he felt from hearing Anti’s suffering.

 

Marvin would try his damnedest to find a spell to cure depression and eating disorders. He’d be heartbroken when he came up empty handed.

 

Angus would immediately be shut down as he never knew how to deal with Anti’s anguish. He’d avoid him for weeks if he was able.

 

Chase would be kicked into father mode. He’d ensure Anti ate and kept it down, would check his body daily for new wounds and would help him any way he could.

 

Schneep would be diagnosing and trying to fix him in every way he knew how. Then, he’d scold Anti with every word in German and English languages.

 

And Jack… Well Jack would be disappointed. He’d made a promise to never self harm and to never hurt himself in anyway ever again. He’d never talk to Anti again.

 

“Anti,” Dark’s voice pulled him out of his mind. He looked up at the demon before quickly looking back at his lap. He noticed the blood staining the sleeves and lap of his clothes and realized he’d been crying.

 

“I’m fine,” Anti signed to the two. “Just got lost in my own thoughts.” He gave a weak smile. However, when the Doc looked on in confusion, Anti’s smile dropped. He didn’t understand a thing the glitch had said.

 

Thankfully, Dark came to the rescue. “He said he got lost in his thoughts. It’s nothing to your concern, Doc. So, should we get on with the exam?” Anti nodded and looked to the doctor, wanting the subject to change desperately. Doc nodded and seemed to dismiss Anti’s trouble. It started with Anti having to strip his hoodie so Doc could get a look at the damage done to his stomach.

 

A small flashlight was shined on his injuries. Some had green rings and some had bruising. Some were fresher than others while some healed to scars. Doc furrowed his brow as he ran a gloved hand over the wounds. Anti didn’t even bat at an eye at the pain at this point. Doc pulled up his clipboard and began scribbling some words down. He then pulled out the stethoscope and checked Anti’s breathing and heartbeat. He nodded to himself and scribbled some more. Next, his neck wound. Doc’s clicking tongue had Anti glitching slightly as it never sounded good when doctors clicked their tongues.

 

“Anti, I need you to calm down and stop glitching if I’m going to finish the examination,” Doc reminded. Anti grunted an acknowledgement and practiced his breathing. He felt Dark take his hand and trace idle patterns onto the back of it. It was oddly soothing as he focused on the shapes and patterns he made.

 

After a few more boxes were checked and things were scribbled, Doc nodded that Anti could put on his sweatshirt again.

 

“Well, your neck has an infection that will be easily cleared up with some medication and the right creams. Your stomach has similar infections. However, your throat and teeth look a little damaged from excessive acid, likely from vomit. You’re severely malnourished and dehydrated. I would start with three small meals a day for a number of months and then increase to medium meals. After a while, you should be back on track to regular meals. There will be the urge to get rid of the food you put in as you have trained your body to do so. Just do your best to hold it in and get through it.” Doc handed Dark a paper, then went to his cabinet and rummaged through it a bit.

 

Anti glanced over at the paper and saw most of the information written down with a recap of the issues he had. It also recommended he be seen by Schneep for psychological testing. He sighed and looked away, shoving his hands in the pocket of the hoodie. He could feel his claws growing as he began glitching again. Something felt… off. It was pissing him off as his headache thrummed along to the beat of his heart. He felt like a moody teenager.

 

Dark seemed to notice his agitated state as he ran a hand through Anti’s hair and scratched his scalp. This had Anti calming just a bit as he was soothed by the sensation of blunt nails on his head. Finally, the tiredness and lack of energy was starting to set in again and he felt himself getting drowsy. Within minutes, he was out like a light on Dark’s lap. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Anti woke to the sound of knocking. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, groaning quietly. He had most of his voice back, it seemed. He was thankful for that as he called out a quick “yeah?” The door opened to reveal Google ticking in the doorway. They nodded a hello, then informed him of it being close to noon. He’d slept through dinner and breakfast after passing out the day before. “Thanks,” he mumbled, dismissing the gadget. After his door closed, he took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

 

It was then that he noticed the familiar smell around him that wasn’t his own. Looking around, he found the source to be on his own body. He’d been changed into a black fluffy sweater with thicker sweatpants. Neither were his own. The smell was pleasant, however, and he buried his nose in the collar of the top. After spending a good few minutes taking in the unidentifiable scent, he decided to face the day head on.

 

He got up from the soft comfort of the bed and made his way to the septic green suitcase sitting on the floor by the dresser. He decided to keep the warm top piece, but switched out the thermal bottoms for a lighter pair of green sweatpants of his own. He felt a bit lighter himself with the change. Fuzzy green socks also made their way out the case and onto his feet.

 

Shuffling out of the bedroom, Anti kept his head down and closed the door behind him. He held his arms to his chest and decided to use what little magic energy he had to float just a little bit. He moved forward. However, in moving forward he ran smack into someone and began falling. He would have collapsed on his ass if not for toned gray arms catching him on his way down. An embarrassing squeak popped out of his mouth as he clutched onto the front of the suit of a man.

 

Opening his eyes, Anti found his face inches from Dark’s. His face lit up bright green as he realized his position. He could feel the chill of Dark’s body through his suit, and how he was quickly warming up. Anti watched the way the man went a dark gray, a blush tinting went his enemy’s cheeks. The way his eyes flicked to Anti’s lips then back to his eyes did not go unnoticed as it brightened Anti’s blush.

 

“Hey, Dar- Woah! Uh.. Sorry, am I interrupting?” Doc came around the corner of the stairs and froze in his place. Anti quickly shoved Dark away and stood on his own. Suddenly, he felt a welling of anger surge through him.

 

“No. YoU wErEn’T” With that, Anti turned and stormed back into his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and buried his face in his hands. The anger coursed through like ice invading his veins. His knife found a way to levitate next to him and he snatched it out of the air. It went soaring across the room and slammed into the wall, making itself a nice hole.

 

He glitched forward and grabbed the knife, his wrists burning and his eyes blurring with tears. Something felt wrong and he wanted to fix it. He didn’t deserve the care in Dark’s eyes. It shouldn’t have been there to begin with! They were supposed to be enemies and hate each other and want each other dead and out of the other’s way. Yet, here he was, chest racing and pounding at the idea of Dark’s blush and warmth and scent.

 

“Anti? It’s way to quiet in there. Come out! Let’s talk about this,” Dark called on the other side of the door. Anti ignored him as he went to lights and flicked them off. The shadows were comforting. He liked the dark and how it hid him from the world. It hid his weakness. Dark continued to knock and talk to him, but Anti just sat against the door and curled up. He held his knife in his hands and sniffled quietly.

 

“How about I tell you a story? It’s something to get your mind on something else.” Dark sounded so desperate that it pulled at Anti’s already aching heart. He could hear Dark slide down on the door, sitting outside.

 

“So, there’s this guy who swore he’d never fall in love again. Not after he lost his childhood love. He promised himself that he wouldn’t have to go through that heartache again. But, then he came across this man. He was emotional, wore his heart on his sleeve and was a radiant ball of energy. He held a soft spot for only those in his family. And even they sometimes got a little hurt by his words. But he was only trying to hide his true love, because he saw love as a weakness. In truth so did the guy. He decided the only way to remove this parasite he called love was to learn to hate. So, he declared a war on this man. He barely knew anything about him, but as time went on, he taught himself and convinced himself his heart was beating out hate. Every time he saw the man, his undead heart would skip and stutter and then begin to beat. It was so infuriating. But, then they were forced to spend more time together. He saw the truth to the man’s rash actions. It was self-preservation. But, seeing the pain behind the mask knocked his heart into a permanent, slow beat. Even when the man wasn’t around, if he crossed the guy’s mind, his heart would begin to beat at a snail’s pace. Anger would flit through at this beating occasionally, but then he got used to the feeling. He found it pleasant… He found the man pleasant, behind the anger and threats. They came to an understanding that while they were together, they would act civil and kind…” Dark trailed off, and the smile that was in his voice left with his words. “Then, he saw the demons this man had. He vowed to himself that he would make sure this man left with better feelings than when he came. He wouldn’t let this man suffer because of the pain others inflicted. He realized and began coming to terms with the love he felt for the new companion… And he finally began accepting it. Maybe this time he won’t lose his love and he would learn to help all he could.. Even if he couldn’t confess his feelings, he would do his damnedest for him to find happiness in something. He would ease the suffering and wouldn’t let it be handled alone… No matter how much this man hated him.”

 

Anti hesitated, choosing his next words very carefully. “Maybe.. The man doesn’t hate the guy. Maybe he’s just scared of how the guy makes him feel…” He fiddled with the blade of his knife as he said this. He didn’t want to truly expose himself, but he could leave horribly obvious hints.

 

Dark went quiet for a long moment. When he finally spoke, he was soft but smiling. “And maybe the guy only wants to help. He just wants to make sure the man doesn’t feel so alone.”

 

Anti scooted away from the door and slowly opened it. He clutched his knife to his chest and kept his eyes off of the demon. “I think the man would like that..”

 

Dark scrambled to his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. He had a dark gray tint to his cheeks as he smiled at the floor. Then, he opened his arms up for Anti. Anti didn’t hesitate going forward and burrowing in the man’s suited chest. He was trembling. He just indirectly confessed that he never hated Dark and that he was scared of his feelings for him.

 

Dark ran his hands over the smaller man’s hair and shushed him softly. He didn’t say anything, but the way he held tightly to Anti said enough that it had Anti’s cheeks glowing. He clung just a little tighter as he smiled a bit.

 

“Let’s get some food in that belly,” Dark’s all serious cadence dropped as he relaxed around Anti. It was pleasant. Hearing him being less formal made Anti’s guard drop a little. He nodded a bit and pulled away, keeping his eyes away from Dark.

 

Dark took Anti’s hand in his and kissed his knuckles before letting him go and turning on his heel. He went to the stairs and paused. He seemed to be considering something as he stared off at Anti. Anti walked to him and tilted his head.

 

“You kept my hoodie.. It’s cute on you. You can have it.” With that, he went down the stairs and left Anti to follow behind, practically glowing bright green. As they hit the bottom, Anti saw Wilford polishing his gun in the sitting room. He noticed the man had a bit of blood in his hair and mustache and smiled a little. It was oddly fitting. When Wilford looked up at the feeling of being watched, Anti jumped and skittered to follow after Dark. He was very jumpy that day.

 

When they entered the kitchen, Anti found Jameson and Robbie chilling and making bacon. His stomach growled loudly and he winced in pain at the ache. Noticing his mistake, Anti was quick to put on a scowl and look away as he crossed the kitchen. He put up the black hood and climbed onto the counter furthest away from his brothers.

 

He noticed Dark’s concerned frown, and how he had straightened a little and his aura pulsed in a small bubble of smoke around him. He went to Anti and stood beside him, turning to watch the two chefs.

 

Jamie was flipping the bacon while Robbie got the ingredients for pancakes. Soft grunts of rhythm left the zombie as Jamie tapped his foot to a beat. They shared a look as they noticed their sibling scowling in the corner at his lap. His face was glowing a bright green which seemed odd to them. Even Dark seemed a little flustered as he continuously straightened his tie and fussed at his jacket. Eventually, they saw an irate Anti grunt and reach over to his enemy. They were shocked as he used such a gentle hand to properly adjust the tie and brush over the jacket. Before then, they’ve never seen them so much as fuss at the other’s appearance.

 

Dark smiled a bit as he watched Anti work at the tie. It was cute. The way he seemed so pissed but was so careful to not hurt him. As he finished, Anti floated up off of the counter and went to his brothers, simply floating beside them. He eyed the food with thinly masked hatred before he picked up a piece of bacon and shoved it in his mouth. Then, he flew off, grumbling about how good it tasted and how stupid food was.

 

He went into the sitting room to watch Warf from the other couch. He curled up in the hoodie and sighed. The way Wilford took such care and attention to detail was pleasing to Anti. He didn’t leave a single smudge on the metal. He noticed it was a 22 gauge smith and wesson revolver. It was nice to look at and didn’t pack a lot of kick from his knowledge. It could be shot one handed with ease.

 

Suddenly, Wilford looked up and smiled slightly. “He doesn’t lend his clothes to just anyone, ya know. He’s been very worried about you. The way he fusses and checks on you while you sleep just to make sure you’re breathing is something he’s only done to two people in the past. Only one before you in the present.” Anti didn’t respond, but curled up further in the large top and shrugged. “Be careful. He doesn’t open up for everyone.” He left it at that and returned to his work. It left Anti to sit and mull over his words. It was a pleasant quietness to the company. While before the man made him skittish and anxious, now it was just a nice companion to sit with while they kept to themselves.

 

Their serenity was interrupted a few minutes later by Robbie running in with a large plate of pancakes and bacon. The pancakes were colored purple. Anti chuckled and took the plate with a muttered “Thank you.” He sat and looked at the plate, using the fork to poke at the offending objects. With a huff, he set it beside him and went back into his own realm of thought.

 

A few minutes later, the couch dipped beside him and an arm wrapped around his shoulders. He leaned into the warmth without thinking and sighed softly. His stomach then growled to demand his attention, adding in a dull ache to get it’s point across. It went ignored as Anti closed his eyes and snuggled up to the smell of firewood and spice.

 

“You should really eat something. Even if it’s just a little.” The voice of reason beside him had him burrowing further to hide from it. Dark was having none of it. “Come on, I’ll eat to. We can share.” An arm reached over Anti to grab the plate.

 

Anti shook his head. He only peaked out at the sound of a fork on a plate. It was followed by expectant silence as he was faced with a pancake square on a fork in front of his mouth. It smelled of cinnamon and was intoxicating. His stomach screamed for it. Finally, he leaned forward and took the bite. The fluffy bread was heavenly as he was quick to chew and swallow.

 

He got another bite held in front of him and he didn’t hesitate taking it this time. He melted at the taste, being reminded of the skills of his brothers in the kitchen. This cycle continued until there was no longer a pancake in front of him. When the cycle ended, Anti looked up with disappointment. Dark had a smile on his face.

 

“It’s all gone, Anti.” Anti’s eyes widened a little as he realized the plate only held bacon now. He glowed a little at his accomplishment. It was then that he noticed the pair of brothers that were spying from around the corner of the hallway. They were accompanied by a filming bubblegum man.

 

A dark cloud formed in Anti’s mind as he realized his position. They had no idea he was gay, let alone that he wasn’t enemies with Dark anymore. He felt his chest tightening and his throat constricting. Pain filtered in his mind as his nails dug into his arms. They were quickly growing to claws, he noticed passively. Things felt fuzzy and nightmarish as he desperately tried to get in air.

 

His mind went rampid with all of the possibilities of being kicked out, forgotten, to killed. He couldn’t process anything except the pain in his arms. He saw himself being exiled from his only friends and family. Jack throwing him out and telling the fandom to just forget about him, that he no longer existed. Everyone would hate him, block him out of their minds. He’d be nothing.

 

“She smells like lemongrass and sleep. She tastes like apple juice and peach.”

 

The song floated through his ears and it was followed by the beating of a heart against him. His hands were being held and the pain was easing.

 

“You would find her in a polaroid picture. And she means everything to me.” He couldn’t place his finger on the voice’s owner. But it was soothing nonetheless. He was leaning against the heartbeat and breathing in time with it. The breathing that had before been nearly impossible was becoming easier to take in and keep going.

 

Dark sang to Anti as he held him against his chest. He held the glitch’s hands as he flickered and showed himself screaming. Dark was doing his best to calm the anxious episode. Jamie and Robbie were standing nearby, Robbie with tears in his eyes. Jamie held him as he watched his brother breaking down.

 

“How you feeling, darling?” Dark’s voice was soft and low. Anti cuddled further into his chest, sniffling a bit. He couldn’t stand to look at his family at the moment. Dark was safe. The shadows were safe. They were the light, and the light burned like fire. Fire was a beautiful sight and a torturous punishment. “You’re safe.”


	8. Chapter Eight

Dark held Anti close as Anti came to a relaxed state. He didn’t come out of hiding until he heard the brothers walking away, Robbie’s crying becoming distant and then silent. He finally peaked out and saw that they were alone. Wilford had scrambled away apparently.

“I...They don’t know that I’m…” Anti’s voice was shaky and forced as held himself and trembled. Dark sighed and held Anti in his arms, brushing a hand over his hair.

“You’re safe with me. It’s your choice to come out to them. I won’t say a word.” His voice was softer, feminine in its nature. He sounded firm in his words but they were merely suggestion to Anti’s ears. He didn’t offer a reply as he laid his head back on Dark’s chest and listened to the slow beating of his heart.

Soon enough, Anti was woken from a catnap to see Dark with a book in his lap. Well, more like Anti’s lap as his legs were flung over Dark’s while he slept. He felt more at peace with himself. He realized that Dark was not in fact reading his book, but speaking to someone in a hushed manner.

“A spa day would be good for him, yes, but consider how shaken he is by your assumptions. He might disagree with your ideas at the moment.” His voice was masculine and his tone was formal. A part of Anti missed his feminine mystique and the relaxed way of addressing people. He finally pulled his head from his thoughts and looked up to see who Dark was addressing.

Robbie and Jameson stood in front of them with hope and concern in their eyes. Robbie held his case of makeup and Jameson held a few robes. The two noticed Anti’s waking and their eyes widened. He felt at peace for once. No anger ran through his heart and no fear intoxicated his mind. He held onto Dark’s arm loosely.

“Ah, Anti,” Dark smiled with kind. “The boys want to have a spa day, an apology for spying on you.” He set his book down and brushed Anti’s bangs out of his eyes. A blush took over Anti’s complexion. He looked up at Dark, then at his brothers.

“If Dark is willing to be dragged in with me. I’m not the only needing to be said sorry to,” Anti frowned at his brothers with strong hint of disapproval. He went to set himself right on the couch and sighed. He looked to Dark for an answer and got a nod in response.

“I could use a relaxing day. However, we have a meeting at three with Google and the others.” He checked his watch. “It’s noon at the moment, so we have the time.” Anti nodded at Dark’s agreement and stood. He stretched his arms up and his back cracked in distress. He hummed happily at the relief.

Dark stood and wrapped an arm around Anti’s waist, nuzzling into Anti’s hair. Anti flustered easily as it was, and the extra affection from Dark was still taking a bit to get used to. He was quick to relax in Dark’s hold though as he smiled.

Jamie set the robes into his arm and began to sign. “Anti are..” He stopped, seeming hesitant. Anti raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. Jamie took a deep breath then went on. “Are you wearing someone else’s clothes?” He seemed a little confused but also concerned. Concerned for what, Anti couldn’t be sure. He simply nodded and didn’t elaborate. Jamie nodded back. Robbie seemed to be a bit restless in his place and wasn’t looking Anti in the eye.

“Robber…” Anti sighed quietly and stepped forward. He went to the zombie and wrapped him in a bear hug. “I forgive you two. You’re not in trouble.” His murmured reassurance had a strong effect as Robbie wrapped his arms around Anti and snuggled him.

“Robbie.. Sorry….” Robbie sounded genuinely remorseful. Anti smiled a bit and ruffled his hair.

“All’s forgiven.”

Anti pulled back from Robbie and gave a bright smile. It didn’t quite touch his eyes, but he closed them to hide this from his brothers. He opened his eyes and looked at Jamie. Then, he eyed the robes hidden contempt.

He ruffled Jamie’s hair and went off in search of a nice place to have the spa day. His place was deemed suitable and they set off upstairs. Dark trailed behind the brothers, Anti noticed. He seemed a bit trapped in his own head. Anti let himself fall back in step with Dark.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Anti let his hands go into his pockets as he strolled. He had less of a bounce in his step as the pain medication was wearing off.

“Just.. thoughts, I guess.” Dark seemed oddly formal for how they’d been speaking before. He seemed a bit closed off and hesitant. It was odd to Anti as he was now so used to the loving side of Dark.

Hesitation overcame him just as he was reaching his left hand for Dark’s. He stopped midair and began retracting his hand. However, Dark caught the hand and laced their fingers together. Anti tensed for just a second before he melted and allowed himself to hold onto Dark with other hand.

“Well, that was a penny wasted.” Anti rolled his eyes and sighed. At this, they arrived at Anti’s room. Opening the door, Jamie was a little startled to find Anti’s knives lodged in the walls. He turned to Anti with a worried frown. He got a resigned shrug in response and Anti snapped his fingers. The knives fizzled into Anti’s suitcase.

Robbie ran to Anti's bed and jumped on, practically purring. He looked up at Anti, swaddled in blankets up to his nose. The glitch chuckled and felt his heart melting at the sight. His brother could be such a child and it was adorable. He left Dark's side and sat beside his brother.

He flopped down on the zombie and wiggled around. “SQUISH!” His scream elicited loud squeals and pleased groans.

Jameson smiled and sat beside his siblings. He saw the pure joy in Anti's eyes that were often too empty for his liking. He'd heard the horror stories of Anti's suicide. The way they found the knife before realizing he hadn't been sleeping. It had been so saddening to think of someone so passionate being drowned by demons in his mind.

“Jamie? Are you okay?” Dark's voice was soft as he spoke to the mute. “You’re crying.”

Jamie wiped at his eyes and turned away, busying himself with tidying up the room. He didn’t address the issue, only wanting the place to be clean for their day. He folded up shirts and put them away in the drawers and put the suitcase in the closet. He set all of the knives in the nightstand drawers and closed it. Anti didn’t bring much, as he didn’t own much.

Anti looked over to find Jamie holding a sketchbook in his hands. He jumped off of the bed and flew over, grabbing the book carefully from Jameson. “That’s… personal.” Nothing more was said as Robbie jumped up and started organizing the spa day out in the room.

Dark sat back and watched the brothers interact. He doubted anyone could separate the three, not even one of themselves. The way Anti was so helpful and protective, yet kept his darkness from invading their minds was incredible. Jameson was so quick to get things in order so the other two were able to be chaotic as they were. Robbie made sure his brothers were happy as could be. Without any of the three in the group, they would fall apart.

Anti looked over at Dark and smiled brightly. He flew over and took Dark’s hand, pulling him over to the group. He sat the demon down and brought over a robe. The hope in his eyes was adorable to Dark as he took the clothing from his friend and slipped it on. Jamie was already in his robe and was getting face masks together. Robbie was struggling with his robe and settled for tying the arms like a cape. Anti stripped the hoodie to reveal a tank top. He slipped into the robe and tied it shut before the brothers saw his bandages. Things were finally falling into place.


	9. Chapter Nine

Anti was sat on Dark’s lap, facing him as he straddled his thighs. The concealer brush in his hand was going over the dots of concealer under Dark’s eyes. His work was meticulous yet gentle as he went quick. His cheeks were bright green as he had to shift around to gather his supplies as they were needed. Dark didn’t seem too bothered as he sat back and watched the glitch with amusement. The hands that fumbled the makeup were usually so sure.

 

Dark took those hands in his own and looked Anti in the eye. He slowly leaned in close to the boy’s face and gave a little smirk. Anti’s lips parted slightly in a small gasp as Dark came so close to brushing their lips together. He skipped over them and moved to his ear.

 

“Relax, Anti. You can’t do a good job if you’re working hastily.” The voice was steady in Anti’s ear as his face lit up even more. He flew off of Dark’s lap and away from his sultry voice. Jamie looked up from Robbie’s nails to see Anti fuming and gaping like a fish. Finally, an exasperated scream erupted from the glitch as he flew to the corner and started going through the make up kit on his own. Dark chuckled and leaned back on his hands.

 

Jamie smiled and shook his head at the pair. He looked to Robbie, who looked thoroughly confused as he watched Anti mutter and fume in the corner. He glitched slightly and he saw Anti holding his chest and smiling while also crossing his arms and having black eyes. The glitch flickered. An image appeared in his place of Anti lovestruck with his hands clutching at his heart. Another flicked into place of Anti crossing his arms and ticking as he growled. They were gone in an instant. He seemed to be arguing with himself over something troubling, which troubled Robbie. 

 

Jamie, upon noticing this, just sighed and brought the brother’s attention away from the pair. He asked about any designs he wanted on the nails and Robbie replied a gradient of purple to gray. The zombie seemed ecstatic to have his nails painted by someone experienced in art. 

 

Finally, Anti marched over to Dark and floated above him. He pulled out his foundation in gray, which he used for Jamie and Robbie when the men let their makeup be done. His hands were steady as they worked on Dark with a blender. All of the unsure movements that had made themselves known before seem to have gone into hiding now.

 

Dark took the time to study Anti as he watched the glitch hover over the grey man's lap and work. The concentrated look suited him instead of his normal scowl. There was a natural downturn to his lips but it was cute when compared to the serenity in eyes from being able to do what he enjoyed. He heard soft humming come from the floating man. Tapping of a foot followed along with humming of a melody. 

 

Then, Anti began to sing softly. “Wake up and smell the coffee, is your cup half full or empty? When we talk you say it softly, but I love it when you're awfully quiet.” He set down the foundation and tool and picked up a pallet of colorful shadows. He continued to sing and work as variants of rose colors went on Dark’s eyes. “Mmm, quiet.” He floated back a bit to get a look at his progress and grinned a bit. 

 

Dark picked up a nearby mirror and grinned at the red cat eye look with a small part of blue lined at the lash line. As he set down the mirror, Anti came in with liquid eyeliner and lined a cat eye as he hummed his tune. Mascara then followed with caution so he didn’t poke out Dark’s eye. 

 

The tune changed after the song ended and it turned a little more pop-like. 

 

“You know that true love ain’t an app. Swiping left then swiping right ‘cause she was just your type,” Anti danced around as he sang, winking at Dark as he bounced around and went through his clothes. He was looking for his black crew neck to wear while he died his hair. He didn’t want to ruin his clothes. 

 

Jamie requested his handy little friend to bring him the green hair dye. Anti was handed the tube of dye and he moved to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. He slipped off the robe and threw on the shirt with haste, wincing a bit as he moved wrong and pulled on his stomach wounds. With a sigh, he began throwing dye into his hair and moving it through the strands with his hands. 

 

In the mirror, he saw the hollowness of his cheeks and the scars of the fights he’s been in. His arms were shredded but that was nothing new to the brothers. He was regularly wearing bandages on his arms to hide his scars anyways. So, he wasn’t questioned. He critiqued the way his eyes were always dark and uncaring, cold to those he looked over. There was something in there that he didn’t show many, the coldness freezing over his anguish like ice over fish in a lake. 

 

Behind him, Dark placed his hands on Anti’s hips and rubbed his thumbs in small circles. He then grabbed a pair of gloves from the drawer and slipped them on. He squeezed some dye into his palm and ran it through the glitch’s hair with ease. Anti relaxed against Dark’s chest, reaching over to close the door a bit. He didn’t like the feeling of being watched.

 

Dark’s voice was soft and feminine as he spoke softly to Anti. “You should tell them the truth. They’re not going to leave it be now that you’ve sparked their curiosity.” There was nothing forceful in Dark’s tone, but he sounded sympathetic.

 

“Easy for you to say, most of your subjects are accepting of your gender stuff… You’re nonbinary-ness is like Google’s lack of gender. Everyone is accepting of something they already experience. Jamie is old-school. He doesn’t know much about the community.” Anti was looking at himself in the mirror again. He noted the way he was curled in on himself and straightened a bit. Dark’s brow furrowed. 

 

“Yes, I understand that. But so was Wilford. He loved me to pieces, and it took him time, but he came to accept me and my love for men and my pronoun choices. I’m certain Jameson will do the same.” Dark caught Anti’s eyes in the mirror and moved his wild hair from his forehead so it wouldn’t get dyed. He dipped down and placed a kiss on Anti’s neck. It was hesitant, a ghost of a touch if Anti were honest. Yet, his face still glowed with green and he sighed with content. 

 

“I’ll consider it.” Anti left his statement to hang in the air as he heard shuffling behind the door. It stopped and Anti let it go. “Are you going to wear your black Morticia dress? You do look stunning in it,” he smiled at the man in the mirror. His hair was tied into a ponytail on the top of his head and he turned to look at Dark. 

 

Dark tilted his head in consideration before nodding. It was his favorite anyways because it hugged his figure. Anti took Dark’s hand in his own as he sighed softly. There was a peacefulness in the air as the two relaxed with the other. 

 

A knocking on the door and Robbie’s voice calling out for Anti’s help brought a small frown to Anti’s lips. Dark chuckled quietly and kissed Anti’s forehead. “You can do it. I have faith in you.” 

 

With that, Dark and Anti made their way out. Dark went to his own room across the hall to retrieve and change into his new outfit. Anti came out and found Jamie looking nervous in the corner as Robbie seemed to be a little hot headed. Robbie looked at Jamie as if he’d killed his girlfriend before his own eyes. 

 

“Robs, what’s wrong?” Anti placed a hand on Robbie’s back as the zombie growled quietly. 

 

“Liar! He broke the promise!” Robbie was clipped and quick with his words, rare for him. He was getting more furious by the second as Jamie shook his head rapidly. His hands were also shaking and waving away thoughts and accusations. 

 

Anti frowned. Jamie almost never lied, unless he was protecting someone. Robbie started forward, fists clenched. Anti quickly grabbed his shoulder and stopped the zombie. “Relax, Robber, I bet it’s a misunderstanding.” 

 

“No! Brother likes boys and is not bad!” Now he was yelling, tears in his eyes. Robbie seemed very distressed. Anti’s heart dropped to the floor and he was sat gaping like a fish. Finally, the door opening broke his shocked state. A wave of eerie calm washed over him. His heart thudded quick and violent as his eyes filled with black tears. He blinked them away and moved to Jamie. 

 

“You know how I feel. You know who I am and I wasn’t ready to tell you. You keep spying on me. A closed door means I didn’t want you in my business. Now, what do you know,” Anti was quiet, sounding completely at ease.

 

Jamie hesitated a second too long and Anti snapped. Tears spilled as he slammed his hand against the wall beside Jamie’s head. “What the fuck do you know, Jackson!” His yell snapped Jamie’s hand to move. 

 

He told about listening through the door on Dark and Anti’s conversation. “I told Robbie because I felt it was wrong for you to lie to us! It isn’t right for you to be attracted to men! I can help you, just let me help, please!” Anti closed his eyes after that and turned away. He didn’t want to see anymore of Jamie’s bullshit. He opened his eyes to find Dark in front of him, holding Robbie who fumed. Anti moved past the two and to the door.

 

“Go talk to Wilford, Jameson. And do not come back until you are done being hateful to me. I will not accept a brother who does not accept what I cannot change.” Anti’s voice was quiet and broken as he looked at the ground. Jameson took a hesitant step out of the corner, then scurried out the door. Anti quietly closed the door and moved to the bathroom. 

 

“I need to rinse my hair.”

 

The door slammed shut behind him. A lock could be heard clicking into place.


	10. Chapter Ten

Jameson sat in his room, stabbing a pumpkin over and over as tears spilled down his cheeks. How could he help his poor brother see the wrong in himself? He wanted to help and everyone lashed out at him. Back in his time, men loving men was considered shameful and meant they were built incorrectly. But, they could be helped with the therapy of going on dates with women, and seeing how beautiful they are. The world was built for men and women to marry and love, because they brought offspring to continue the human life. 

 

A knock at the door caught Jameson’s attention. His handy friend opened the door and Wilford stood, mug of tea in hand. He wore a sympathetic smile. “Hey, friend.” He came in and sat on the floor beside Jameson. The tea was handed over and Jameson sniffled and sighed silently. 

 

“So, your brother is a boy-lover, huh?” Wilford put a hand on Jameson’s shoulder. “I know how you’re thinking, man. It’s wrong, it wasn’t meant to be this way. You know how to fix him.” Jameson looked at Wilford with wide eyes. Someone understood how he felt? He wasn’t the only one who realized how wrong Anti was? 

 

His hopes were popped with Wilford’s next statement. “But, you’re not exactly hitting the mark with that thinking. I was the same way when I caught Dark wearing a dress the first time. I’d popped in without knocking and they were on the bed with their dress on. They were in red makeup and wore a flower crown. Gosh, they were beautiful. But, I was in shock. My best friend a girl? Impossible. I lashed out. I yelled and called them horrible names. They were in tears and their aura was weak. They weren’t even trying to defend themself.” Wilford looked away, looking out the window as small tears gathered in his eyes. He sighed and shook his head. 

 

“Seeing them in such heartache made me turn and walk away. I could understand an android not having a gender, but Dark? They were big and strong and the epitome of masculinity. It was wrong for them to dress and act like a girl. Then, a few days later, they approached me. They explained that this wasn’t something they could control. It was how they were born and they couldn’t change it. Our conversation was short because I got overwhelmed and walked away again. This continued for a few weeks before I started to see that Dark was just built that way. They liked to wear dresses sometimes and enjoyed makeup. Why should I be upset with something that doesn’t affect me?” Wilford looked over at Jameson with a small smile. “And now they’re happy to be who they are and love who they want to. Bing also had problems with it, but I was quick to set him straight. This will be an uphill climb of trying to accept him, but Anti really is just how he is. It can’t be changed or fixed.”

 

With that, Jameson finished his tea and sat there quietly with Wilford. Jameson contemplated Dark and their gender. It was unheard of in his time, but it’s the same concept of Anti loving other men. Why was he one to judge his brother who loved him to the ends of the Earth? He may not agree, but he hated the thought of losing his brother. The idea repulsed him enough that he turned to Wilford and began to sign.

 

“I was raised and told marriage was between man and woman, but if there is a lack or combination of gender, then what does that mean for the institution of marriage? I just think marriage should be to produce children, and if you don’t want that, then don’t get married and if you’re dating, you’re there to get married.” Jameson's hands were fumbling now, as he became distressed and realized how much he’d hurt Anti.

 

Wilford took Jameson’s hands and sighed quietly. “Jamie, try to just agree to disagree for now. With time, you’ll get used to it and you’ll see that things will get better.”

  
  


__________________________________

  
  


Anti sat in the bathtub, picking at the bandages on his stomach as he was glitching in despair. His brother looked at him as if he were disgusting, broken. The one who’d promised he would love Anti no matter what happened. Did that still stand true, or did Jameson’s love come at a price? 

 

There was a knock at the door. Anti ignored it as he turned on the shower head and let himself be soaked with his pants on and his bandages getting ruined. Green dye flowed from his hair as it turned a vibrant green. A depressed moan left him as the knocking continued. Eventually, the glitch got out of the shower and trudged to the door. Puddles of light green water followed him as his clothes and hair dripped. He unlocked it, then climbed into the sink to be sad.

 

Dark and Robbie came in, both with sympathetic and sad eyes. When Robbie saw where Anti was, he let out a small whine. “Brother… really sad…” He hurried over to Anti and wrapped his arms around the glitch. Anti simply made himself a little smaller as he curled up in Robbie’s arms. There was a growing self-hatred once again. Something inside of Anti screamed. It screamed for change, to please Jamie and just  _ **change**_. If he changed, he'd be loved. What if Robbie's love came at a price as well, and what about Dark? They both defended him, but what if only out of teasing him later, using the information to their advantage. Hold it over him when he wasn't ready for the world to know.

 

The air around them became tense as Anti backed up and crawled out of the sink. His eyes were fading to black as he felt himself getting lost in his sadness. His one thing that he tried so hard to accept about himself, and Jameson told him it was all for nothing. He was broken and he couldn’t fix it. He was a mistake. 

 

“Hey, Anti,” Dark’s voice was quiet as they came forward slowly. Robbie seemed to be getting more nervous at Anti’s strange behavior. Anti’s arms were becoming black slowly as his hands grew into claws. His anger was rising by the second. “I’m going to call Jack and Mark. They can help you calm down, right?” Dark’s mistake was reaching to touch Anti, which Robbie immediately let out a loud unhappy groan. Anti snapped and glitched forward, shoving Dark back. He kept shoving as he made his way into the bedroom. 

 

“This is all your fault!” Anti was screaming, his heart was aching and pounding. “If you hadn’t come into my life I never would’ve known! He would still love me! I wouldn’t be a mistake!” A knife materialized into his hand as he pointed it at Dark. “I’m gonna fucking kill you, bitch.” His growled threat scared the crap out of Robbie, who was running from the room screaming for help. 

 

Anti pounced onto Dark, bringing the knife down wildly at their head. Dark was quick to turn to mist and Anti fell to the ground. He grunted at the landing but was quick to launch into the air and float towards them. There was an air of insanity as he glitched around and cackled. “This is all your fault, you did this!” He sounded heartbroken as he growled. “I never would have fallen in love, I would have stayed alone and been happy,” Anti yelled. 

 

A knife soared through the air at Dark’s eye and the demon ducked to dodge it. He seemed panicked underneath the unsettling calmness. It pissed Anti off how calm Dark always was. How nothing seemed to upset them and they always had control of the situation.

 

“You’re heartless. You pretend like you have emotions just to manipulate people, but underneath you’re empty. You don’t care about anyone but yourself and your own desires.” Anti got a crooked smile. He would attack something that would surely get a reaction out of Dark. “Maybe that’s why you couldn’t save that attorney or William.” It was coming right up to the line of their agreement. He wasn’t attacking something Dark couldn’t control, but he was coming very damn close to attacking things that weren’t their fault.

 

Dark’s eyes widened and they froze for a moment. Then, they darkened a little. And yet, they stayed completely calm and collected. “I understand that you’re upset, Anti. Please, realize that I didn’t do anything to hurt you. This was a misunderstanding and you’re not a mistake. You never were. You never will be.”

 

“Shut up… SHUT UP!” Anti had tears pouring falling down his cheeks. He held a hand to his chest as he groaned and felt the stitches on his tear. His whole torso was heating up and he felt the blood running down his chest. However, when Dark took a step forward to help, Anti jerked back. This tore the cuts more and his neck split open as he jerked a little and glitched wrong. “Don’t come any closer!” He sounded desperate, wild as he panted and whined softly in pain.

 

Dark froze. “Anti, let me help. I know you’re in pain in so many ways, I know how that feels. Being betrayed hurts like a bitch and it feels like you’re helpless and you’re in the wrong. But that’s not true. You can’t help how you feel and you can’t change it. Please, let me help you.”

 

Wilford came running in. He had his gun out and aimed at Anti. “Don’t move! I will shoot you.”

 

Anti panicked at he felt the threat coming from both sides of the egos. He growled lowly and started to back up, glitching wildly and clutching his stomach. Another knife appeared in his hand and he felt his head getting quiet and fuzzy. Things sounded like he was underwater instead of in his bedroom. He pulled his arm away from his stomach to try and find something to steady himself on and end up stumbling when he tried to back up further. 

 

Dark hurried forward and Anti slung the knife at their general direction. It nicked Dark’s arm as they pushed forward. Wilford tried to warn them and get them away, but it was useless. Anti pushed at Dark as he felt himself being picked up. He cried out in pain as he curled up to push at Dark. 

 

“Just relax, you’re going to pass out if you don’t hold still,” Dark warned. “Wilford, get Doc. Tell him it’s urgent.” Dark held Anti close and shushed him as Wilford hesitated but ran off after a second. Anti was sweating but he was freezing. He felt nauseous and panted quietly.

 

Everything felt slow to Anti as he put a hand to his stomach and groaned softly. It ached but it was distant, as if he were experiencing it through everything else. He felt like he was falling asleep but something held him above the lure of sleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven

There was a warmth against Anti’s lips as his mind slowly drifted into a peaceful storm. Rain pattered against his skull as he felt wetness drip onto his face that was not his own. He could hear a distance thunder as the door was thrown open once more against the wall. The warmth left his lips as he heard a wail pain that sounded heart-achingly familiar to him. There was a cold plastic hand pressed to his forehead as he heard the clicks of a gun. Slowly, the warmth left him as a horrid loneliness filled its place. A small groan fell from his lips as he tried to return to the comforting warmth. The rain was steadily increasing, wind beating against the windows of his temples. Lightning struck his eyes as a ragged gasp was sucked into him. Waves of watery pain flowed into his head and abdomen. 

 

Then, things grew to black.

 

____0____

 

Mark and Jack decided the quickest way to the mansion was the portal, deeming the nausea worth the travel speed. They slightly regretted the choice as Mark was now throwing up in the attic of the mansion. He groaned as Jack rubbed his back. Wilford came running into the attic, all business and no madness. 

 

Mark was the voice of reason for Jack as he pointed out the nausea would be worth the quickness of the portal to mansion. The urgent call he’d received from Dark was startling, his sobbing certainly out of character. He only recalled tears from the entity when Anti was involved. And from the half coherent sentences he got from his ego, Mark put together Anti was in a horrible state. Enough to warrant a portal trip.

 

This was met with mild regret as five minutes was spent of Jack rubbing Mark’s back as he vomited in the attic of the mansion. The herd of elephants coming up the wooden stairs was what got Mark to swallow down the rest of the bile and suck in a few deep breaths. A flurry of pink and white came storming through the door as Wilford appeared before the two. 

 

“He’s still in critical condition. He was severely malnourished and lost a lot of fluid.” Mark took note of Jack’s tears gathering as Wilford spoke. Gathering strength in his jelly-like bones, mark got to his feet and took Jack’s hand, squeezing gently. He stiffened for a moment when the Irishman swirled and buried his tear-stained face in his shirt. 

 

Doc was stitching Anti’s stomach when Jack tumbled into the room. Dark was curled up in a chair beside Anti, eyes puffy and solid black. He looked as though he wasn’t present to this moment, instead lost in his memories and thoughts as he held Anti’s hand. Tears still streamed from his black eyes.

 

Mark hurried to Dark while Jack was approaching Doc. This angered the doctor as he snapped, “Can no one be patient enough to let me work in a sterile environment?!” His anger went ignored as Jack asked about his condition and how he would be in the future. Tears were threatening to spill as he looked over the damage Anti had done to himself. 

 

Mark raced to Dark, taking his face in his hands and wiping the tears away. The lack of reaction had Mark’s stomach hitting the floor. What drew his attention away was the angered snap of the doctor demanding that he have a patient and sterile environment. Mark sighed as Jack ignored the doctor’s mood and continued asking about Anti.

 

__________0_________

 

When Doc relayed the information from his chart, stating that Anti would need to be on strict watch for a while due to severe purposeful malnourishment and severe depression, Jack just nodded as he let the tears fall silently. It was then that he vowed to himself that he’d always have someone watching over Anti for as long as it took him to get better. They’d start doing weekly checks of his body and monitor what and how much he ate. His knives would be taken away and he’d need someone to be with him at all times save for bathroom activities. 

 

“Jack,” Mark’s voice broke through his flurry of thoughts. “Maybe you should sit down. This is a lot to take in…” Mark came over and took Jack’s hand, leading to a chair in the corner of the room. Jack sat down silently as he just stared at Anti with a screwed expression. He hated that he didn’t notice sooner, that he wasn’t more adamant about Anti’s eating. He despised the fact that he hadn’t paid close enough attention to notice the way Anti’s eyes had lost their flame and how the passion he once had was fading day by day.

 

There was a shock through Jack’s body as he felt himself being lifted and encompassed in warmth. He found himself in Mark’s lap, body slowly relaxing in his embrace. The peace broke the floodgates as he sobbed into Mark’s chest, wailing and crying for Anti. Mark wrapped his arms tighter around Jack and rocked him slowly, humming quietly.

 

______0_______

  
  


Two weeks would pass before Anti showed any signs of life. The steady beat of a heart monitor was the only reassurance the family had that he could ever pull through. The nothingness that surrounded Anti’s mind gave way over time to pain in his neck and stomach. He was unbelievably heavy as he breathed shallowly. As more time passed, he gained the effort and strength to give his hand a slight twitch. All it took was a gentle squeeze of his hand in response for an image to finally enter Anti’s mind.

 

Dark held him close. Blood covered the robes the two wore. There was an indescribable pain in his eyes that was so strong is clenched at Anti’s heart and made it speed up just slightly. He had blood on his hands as he brushed Anti’s hair from his eyes. Then, there was a warmth on his lips and he felt his heart pumping far too fast to be healthy. Broken sobs could be heard when the kiss pulled away. A shaky voice begged for Anti to stay awake, to stay with the man. 

 

Darkness pulled over him once more. 

 

Anti desperately tried to open his eyes, to move anymore than his hand. He tried to squeeze the pressure that held it. He tried to shake his head, to open his mouth. Finally, after what had to be eternity trying to move, he got his hand to respond. It tightened on the hold. He could hear a soft gasp, then a warmth folded over Anti’s hand as someone held it in both of their own.

 

“Guys! I think he’s waking up!” Dark’s voice registered in Anti’s mind. The demon’s piercing gaze came to Anti’s mind. The way he’d looked so broken. Hatred entered his heart at this image. He hated how he made Dark experience that level of pain. However, he adored the next image to mind. He saw Dark holding Anti on the couch, quietly reading. He saw the way he looked at Anti when he put the book down. The soft gaze of care that had at the time set Anti at ease now had his heart pumping. He was now aware of a beeping beside his ear. It was speeding up gradually. Then, he felt a hand brushing through his hair.

 

Finally, Anti was greeted with a bright white light in a halo around Dark’s face. Anti blinked hard a few times to adjust his sight to the room. He caught Dark’s eyes and watched them light up as the demon smiled. For a moment, he just laid there, a lazy smile on his face as he took in the demon’s features. The way his stubble created a nice shape to his soft jaw. The way his lips stretched into a grin as he watched Anti. The love in his dark eyes as he ran his hand over Anti’s cheek. 

 

“Hi,” Anti mumbled. Dark seemed to melt at the sound of Anti’s voice. There was the sound of footsteps quickly approaching the room. Then, a voice similar to Dark’s caught his attention.

 

“Is he awake? Please tell me he’s awake, Jack is flipping shit and he won’t eat anything and it’s driving me mad. Please tell me Anti’s awake. I hear the monitor beeping too fast, I should go get Doc, he should-” Mark’s rambling was cut off when Dark pulled away from Anti to show the glitch was wide awake and chuckling silently. His throat hurt like hell, likely from the screaming and surgery he bet was done to him. 

 

Anti waved. Mark’s whole body sagged with relief, then he quickly ran out of the room. He was likely on his way to get Doc, maybe tell Jack that he was awake and ready for visitors, Anti assumed. His train of thought was lost as Dark looked at him again. This time, there was a note of fear in his eyes, a small frown playing on his lips.

 

“I thought I lost you,” Dark murmured, his hand going back to Anti’s cheek. His thumb brushed against Anti’s cheekbone as he searched over Anti’s face. It was like he was trying to memorize every last detail. 

 

“Can’t get rid of me that easy,” Anti croaked in a soft voice. He cringed at the quality of the noise, frowning as he brought a hand up to the bandages around his neck. Everything about the new stitches was hurting. 

 

Dark leaned down and hesitated before pressing a gentle, lingering kiss to Anti’s forehead. He pulled back just to rest his forehead against the glitch. Anti’s cheeks lit up green as he closed his eyes to relish in the feeling of being close to Dark.


End file.
